Stone of Sephiros
by Khyie
Summary: Okay... Not R yet. This is the first chapter. More like a prologue. Anyways, six years after Sephiroth's death, Cloud is approached by a strange man named Keser with a peculiar stone. Yaoi in later chapters Seph/Cloud


Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own FF7 or any of it's respective characters. I own Keser sort of. Thanks goes to the webpage creator of Sephiroth no Jinja ( http://sefirosu.homestead.com/main.html ) for her information on the Sephiros. Keser scares me. Anyways... Please don't sue. I've got a job as a paper deliverer and let me tell you, I make absolutely NO money doing it. What little I do make gets taken away for various things (keeping from freezing to death during the winter and the like)  
  
-~*~-*-~*~- signifies a switch in POV  
  
It was so damnably degrading. Six years Sephiroth had been dead. Six years I'd been able to go on with my life. That first day I thought this is it. Sephiroth is dead. I'm free. Then I went to bed. I was wrong. Sephiroth was far from dead. He was still inside me, doing what he always did. Supplying me with my best dreams and worst nightmares.  
  
I don't like to dwell too much on the past. Sephiroth's always a part of it. My earliest, truest memory was the night I called him a pedophile when I was fourteen and he showed me just what a pedophile meant. I would've reported it but it was Sephiroth, the Sephiroth, and after the initial shock and vulnerability had worn off, I'd been excited and ready for more. I was hopelessly naive.  
  
I sighed and shuffled out onto the veranda. I'd decided many things when Sephiroth died. One, I wanted a house by the sea. Two, to start smoking. Three, to smoke outside. Four was to grow my hair out and stop putting it in rediculous spikes. It reached just about my waist now and Tifa and Yuffie often expressed jealousy over the thick gold length. Frankly, I didn't care.  
  
I lit a cigarette, propped a bare foot on the lowest veranda bar, put my arms on the ledge and leaved forward. My eyes were focused on the water but anyone could see my thoughts were turned inward. A soft breeze tugged at my hair, teasing up locks. A shiver ran up my spine from the cold and I burrowed deeper into the rather large white turtleneck.  
  
That's me now. No more SOLDIER uniform, no more armor, no more Buster Sword or Ultima Weapon, no more fighting. I am now a seclusive man in his midtwenties with a shield of hair, white turtlenecks, oversized jeans, and no socks or shoes.  
  
I was tired. I slumped down on the veranda and closed my eyes, half hoping to finish my cigarette without falling asleep, half hoping I won't and burn to death. Not exactly the best way to go but it sure beat waiting for death to come pick me up.  
  
I sighed, eyes slitting open to watch the cloud of moisture rise from my mouth. Or was it cigarette smoke? Ah, who the fuck cared? I sure as hell didn't.  
  
I finished the cigarette and tossed it over the edge, standing up into a stretch with a yawn. I probably should've gone straight to bed but I paused to watch the sea once more. Reviewing now, maybe that was where I'd fucked up. Or maybe it was when I'd turned, realized the door was open, and went inside anyway. I've always had suicidal tendencies.  
  
The small home was quiet, humble as when I'd left it yet something was off, raising small hairs on the back of my neck. I tried to convince myself it was all in my head. It was probably just another hero-worshipping fool that stopped in every once in awhile. The town nearby tried hard to discourage visitors but one little village couldn't put off an extremely determined worshipper. I hate those. Maybe it was one of those damn Sephiroth-wannabes. I wouldn't mind that so much. I was itching for a fight.  
  
The intruder was in my living room. I'd seen him before around town, a black cloaked man who kept his face cast into shadow. He sat in my favorite chair, legs crossed, and one hand toying with a miniature sculpture of a skull on the end table. The gaping mouth made a good ashtray. I'd broken one thing. I didn't always smoke outside. Two, I guess, if you count my hair trims against growing it out. Big whoopdifuckingdo. Everyone broke their word on something.  
  
-~*~-*-~*~-  
  
He stood there in the doorway, trying to decide what he wanted to do with me. The war, I decided, was between kicking me out the door with his impressive skills or just verbally abusing me out. I allowed a small smile, knowing that neither choice would really work. I was determined to be there and so, be there I would.  
  
He had changed much since I'd last seen him. It was a good improvement. He no longer had the harsh, blank, spiked look of a teenager who'd seen too much of life. He was a beautiful man now. The too long jeans and one size too large turtleneck looked nice on his tall, muscled form. The golden hair fell in soft, shimmering waves. He deep blue eyes were turned slightly inward and his introverted expression made on think of an angel wronged. I'd always enjoyed the look. He'd had it a lot as a teenager.  
  
"Get out," he said finally, having gotten no reaction from me. He then proceeded to ignore me and shuffled towards the kitchen. He looked drunk. Sullen and drunk. I had to tread carefully. I didn't want to upset him. I needed his help.  
  
"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" I asked. My voice is muffled by the thick black scarf around my neck. It was necessary. I had a rather distinctive voice and if Cloud knew who I was too soon, I'd never be able to get what I needed.  
  
"I'll make my own assumptions, thank you," he muttered, pointing towards the door as he disappeared into the kitchen. I waited patiently for him to come back, moving not at all except to turn my head so I could watch the kitchen door for him. He gave me an annoyed look when he came back out, a brief flash of emotion that flickered over his face and was gone almost before it was noticed. I probably would've missed it if I didn't know him so well and hadn't been trained to look for stuff like that.  
  
He sat down in a chair across from me and it was then I noticed the sandwhich he carried. My mouth watered. I hadn't eaten and my normal perfect control had dwindled rapidly over the abuse I'd taken. "Do you often trespass into other people's homes and refuse to leave?" he muttered, annoyance tinting his voice.  
  
"You're special," I replied.  
  
"Hmph," he snorted, "well, what do you want?"  
  
"I have a problem--"  
  
"Let me guess... You saw Sephiroth and he's started terrorizing your village and you want me to come exterminate him?" Cloud looked at me then, face blank. I had to wonder if he was serious or sarcastic.  
  
"What leads you to that assumption?"  
  
Cloud's lips curled. "People usually stay for three reasons. One, they're hero worshippers or Sephiroth worshippers and have decided that they refuse to budge until I train them or fight them or they destroy me. Two, they're meddling excuses for friends who've decided it's time for their annual harassing visit. Or three. . . Sephiroth has attacked their village and they want me to kill him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I fell for it for about a month. Sephiroth's dead," he snapped back. I smiled. He's very emphatic about this as far as voice and actions go but he doesn't believe it. I don't think it's because he can sense him. I think it's because he's keeping him alive with him. It made me want to kiss him. But I won't. That will drive him away.  
  
I nodded. "Most likely. I think my claim differs from most others though."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
I had to be careful here. Miswording my intentions could drive him away instantly. Cloud was always a very touchy person and not interested in listening to a person try to reword what they said. "My name is Keser. My brothers and myself have wandered the world in search of information. There was no real purpose to begin with in our information gathering but we became obsessed with the legend of Sephiroth and Cloud. We... Traveled to the North Crater to learn more. While there we found a peculiar stone." I held up in one of my gloved hands a perfect spherical stone about the size of a gil that constantly flickered colors. "It appears to be a seering stone, according to our shaman. She saw something within it... Something that could bode very badly for the rest of the world."  
  
Cloud cocked a blond brow skeptically. He seemed very disinterested with my story. I had expected this. Memories had warned me he was a very skeptical person. "She locked what she saw within the stone so that it could be dredged up by whoever wished to see it." I held out the stone. He seemed cautious to take it. I didn't blame him. Every part of me was clothed in black, head to foot. I was a very suspicious looking creature.  
  
He did take it. I was very grateful. I wasn't sure the story would pass over on him. It began to pulse in his grasp and he made a startled noise but didn't drop it. He couldn't. Small tendrils had slipped from the stone and slithered up his arm, under the cloth, and ramming themselves into his skin, seeping into his veins.  
  
-~*~-*-~*~-  
  
Fuck. God, I'm such a foolish retard sometimes. Fuck. It hurt like the devil himself was trying to get under my skin. I doubled over in pain, gripping my arm, and biting my lip to keep from making a sound. I really, really wanted to hurt Keser. Perhaps I should've been directing my anger at myself though. I was the fool who'd taken the stone when I'd been told it'd come from North Crater. I should've seen that Sephiroth would leave behind some fucking trick to get me. I could feel those damn tendrils slipping through my body. I knew the moment they hit my mind and squeezed me into unconsciousness. ============================================================================ ====== Khyie: *sighs* It's not exactly what I'd first intended but it works. It's very short. I have to work out exactly what I'm going to do with it but reviews will encourage me. I like reviews. I tend to move faster with them. Also... For those fans of Suprises in a Bundle, I will get to it, I swear. I just need to find my damn notebook. I'm very sorry about the long delay between updates but I have been in hickville with no computer.  
  
....  
  
Dark: You did it again.  
  
Khyie: WHAT?!?! You've been accusing me of doing it again ever since I started the damn fic and I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Dark: You wouldn't have written the fic if it hadn't been for doujinshi.  
  
Khyie: The fic has nothing to do with the doujinshi!!!  
  
Dark: Uh huh... Yeah... Well... The doujinshi gave you incentive.  
  
Khyie: *exasperated* What's your point?! Sailor Moon gives me incentive and I don't even watch the show anymore!  
  
Dark: You should thank the page you got it from.  
  
Khyie: *glares* You're an asshole, you know that? Fine. Thanks goes to www.yaoishrine.com as well for her FF7 scans.... Her KoF scans are pretty cool too.... And I'll be damned if I didn't enjoy reading Coronation...  
  
Dark: You're getting off subject.  
  
Khyie: SHUT UP!!!! *whacks him over the head* 


End file.
